User blog:Heather the dragon rider/Heather's Journal 2016
March 5th I haven't been doing much today, except listening to How to Betray a Dragon's Hero and playing with the dog. I was home alone for most of the day, so I had tons of time to do whatever. And I chose to spend it listening to the saddest and most deppressing book in the HTTYD series. XD Hopefully something more will happen tomorrow. ;P 6th Nothing much happened today either. XP Just... watched DuckTales... went to church... spilled grape juice... played liar... yeah. Sorry if I'm boring you to death. Oh, btw, click on the date to see the quote of the day. 7th Yaaaayyyy!!!!! We got a scanner!!!!! Finally!!!!! Watch out, art gallery, here I come!!!! XD Tomorrow, that is... ;D 8th Wow, I've been using pretty much all my free time today scanning artwork and uploading them to my art galleries on RW wiki, HTTYD wiki and pretty much anywhere I can post my art! This is great!!! Now I need to get a DeviantArt account, but I don't think my parents will let me, cause they think that just my wiki account is enough. :P Does anybeast want a picture drawn? Because I need something to draw. I know I'll come up with something soon, maybe tomorrow, but right now I am out of ideas. Extremely unusual. XP 9th It was really rainy and cold today, great weather for those guys to be replacing the gutters. XD Ouch. I really got my finger smashed during staff fighting practice today. :P It was not helpful that my staff was really heavy, and Kenny kept wanting to chew on it. Puppies XD. Still don't know what to draw. 10th Wet and boring again, though we did watch part of How to Train Your Dragon 2. I should have started this journal a few days earlier than I did, when we went to the Oregon Symphony on Friday. It was booooooriiiing. Sorry to anybody who likes this sort of thing. ;P But of course, being Vikings, me and my friends made it more fun for ourselves. We were hoping the crazily overenthusiastic lady would fall off her tall, small stool on her face, and also that maybe the conducter dude would fall backwards off the stage, or accidentally fling his stick at somebody. Thankfully it was only about an hour. Then on the way home in the car, we were drawing funny pictures of people getting smashed by anvils and other weird stuff. XD The only thing I liked about the whole thing was getting to be with my freinds, which doesn't happen very often. :( 11th Me and my brother finished watching HTTYD2, and both of us cried. XP I can't help it, every time I even think about the part where Stoick died it makes my eyes tear up. DX :'( Also, the new dog treats we got smell like molasses, and they smell so good I tried one. It actually wasn't too bad. Sure tasted like molasses. It was so rainy and cold we spent most of the afternoon in the barn messing around with Kenny. Even though he is a pretty big dog already, he likes to sit on my lap. XD Ughhhh I'm sooo stuck on Outlaws!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's not that I don't have any ideas, I'm just having one of my freeze-ups. It'll wear off eventually, it always does, but it's really annoying. >.< 12th Yaay today we got baby chickens! So cute and fluffy! One is a barred rock, picked out by Tuff, and I got a white brahma. I think I decided to call her Sif. Hopefully she's a girl, otherwise I might have to change the name. XP It's so windy all the noodles have been blown off the noodle-trees here. I'm really cold. Still stuck on OoM, but I did get the prologue for DoR written. Rewritten, actually. I had one already but then I didn't like it so much anymore and decided to try again. What do you think, should I give you guys a sneak peek? ;) My oldest brother (Ab) finally got back from California today! He was gone for a few days. I've mostly just been sitting in my room reading Uncle Scrooge. I was just reading Return to Xanadu. That one's cool. Well, duuhhhh, it's by Don Rosa, of course it's cool! ;D Also, I've been reading through the whole Tintin series in order, something I've never done before, even though I've known Tintin since I was 6/7. But now that we have the whole series, I can! I'm on Flight 714 right now. That will change very soon, though... 13th One of the chicks died already. :'( Thankfully it wasn't one of our special ones, though. I spent most of this morning reading Comet Nights, by Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls. It's really good! Even though I've always been kinda meh about a girl Night Fury, I like this one! If you like HTTYD fanfics, I reccommend this one. I hope my story, Cast Out and Away, is chosen as the featured fanfic, though. Everyone loves it. Does anyone have anything they want me to draw? This is so weird! This has never happened for so long! The longest it's ever been is one or two day, but this has been several days! I have no idea what to draw! During church today, I drew a weirdly random picture, I was so bored. I still need to finish that Kanohi dragon request, but I'm working on that a bit at a time because it's so complicated, and also I need the computer for references. So, anyone want me to draw a character? Please? 14th So, I got quite a bit written today, but not much on Outlaws! I posted the prologue and most of chapter 1 of The Tale of Roland on HR, and started on Rise Above Tragedy. This story is pretty sad so far, and I'm only on chapter 1! *sniff* Writing about a dead dragon was so hard for me! How can I kill Heather's parents?! *cries* This is going to be the saddest story I've ever written!!!!! Maybe. XP Okay. Calm down. ;P Oh, yeah, I FINALLY thought of something to draw, hopefully I'll do it tonight. Actually, two things. XD Other than that and schoolwork, I haven't done much today. Odin's dirty diapers, this whole stupid daylight savings time thing has messed me up! Everyone's so tired from losing an hour of sleep. Who invented the blinkin' thing anyways?!?! >:( (how do you make crossed eyes...) 15th Nuuuuuuuuuuu RiderRanger picked Comet Nights as the featured fanfic! I'm really disappointed, but at the same time happy for Rainbow. :P Well I didn't write or draw much today, just finished the Kanohi dragon and finished an illustration for The Tale of Roland. Me and Spikes watched the RttE episode Shock and Awe today, and now I want to draw a Seashocker. Btw, has anyone read Star of Salmonberry Pond yet? I posted it on HR. It's really weird, I can't think of what else I did today, though I know I did do something. :P 17th I forgot to do it yesterday! :o Probably because I usually do it in the evening, but yesterday evening I was Skyping with a friend, so... ;D Well today was very nice, I didn't wear a jacket or shoes. Of course, anyone else would have, but it gets 60/70 degrees here and we're like "Let's go swimming!!!" jk. We went down to the creek, got all wet, went up again to the pond, got all wet again, and went up to the pasture to dry in the sun, which was hard to do because whenever we sit down, Kenny wants to lick and chew us. XD Then we came in and I made Irish sodabread, (mostly by myself) and helped make Bubble and Squeak. Of course, it doesn't bubble or squeak, though I have heard it whistle a little. YYUUUUUUMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! This is like my favorite part of St. Patrick's day; the food! Oh, duh, definetly the donuts! We get donuts so rarely that it's really really hard to choose one. But I finally managed to choose a bevarian cream. Sorry if I'm making ya'll jealous. XP Anyways, I'll stop right there, and happy St. Patrick's day, everybeast! :D 18th Well I didn't get much writing or drawing done today because I was gone all afternoon at a party! :D It was annoying that I was so busy making sure I had all my armor and stuff that I forgot a weapon!!! XP So I borrowed one of my brother's swords when it was time to fight. What, isn't that something people normally do at a party? XD XD It's normal for us... Tuff (Spikes) got his head chopped off by Ruff, but he got her leg. Then we all tried to fit in one chicken cage at once. We got all of us except two in there. And we played a wild game of sardines, which didn't work very well because someone (won't mention any names...) kept peeking, and once one person knows where the hider is, everyone else follows, and we have a full can of sardines very quickly. So yeah. It was fun. ;) But now I'm pretty tired. XD I have something really good for April first... *Quackerjack laughter* ... 20th I didn't get the chance to do this yesterday cause other people were using the internet and nothing would load. But anyway, I finished chapter 5 of Outlaws! Yaaay!!! I did it while sitting on the platform way high up in the tree at the end of the house. It's a huge tall Douglas fir. I just lately found out that apparently, Douglas firs aren't real firs, or pines, or whatever else, so I'm like what the heck is it?! XP It was really nice, it got like 70 degrees. We went down to the creek for a bit, then spent the rest of the time doing pretty muchly nothing. Now for today. It was not so nice, and it was pretty wet. For some reason, the stupid computer won't let me comment on anything, or reply to any messages. >:( Makes me so mad. Hopefully it will work tomorrow, because there's several fanfics I want to comment on. 21st Whew, it's finally working again. Not much happened today. Dern it, I can't find that "Bored again!" quote on BarfandBel.ch. Guess I'll have to submit it. Actually, I did get an absoloutly amazing idea for A Hero's Journey... >:) 22nd We (me and Spikes, that is) watched a couple of Quack Pack episodes on Youtube, just to see if they are any good, and they are HILARIOUS!!! I hurt from laughing for about half an hour afterwards. Might be a bit funnier than Goof Troop even. XD Why is it always so funny when everything bad is always happening to Donald?! Idk. ;P Then, this afternoon, we went for a hike on the logging property across the road, and Kenny did something so absoballyloutly disgusting I won't even tell you. XP I'm working on a totally awesome villain for Stormy Friendship! I should have a picture of him soon. ;) I'll tell you this, though; his name is Xivu Gato. 23rd Well this morning we went and did Botany at a friends house, and it was soooo fun!!! We 'dissected' flowers. That is the only thing I can ever bear to dissect, even just the word dissect is bad enough. XP I cut a skunk cabbage in half, and everyone's like "man that's so stinky!" (especially the moms) but I'm so used to it it almost smells good to me. XD What was REALLY stinky today though, was when Kenny found a big dead bird, and we were chasing him around, trying to get it away from him, but he wouldn't let me get close enough to even see exactly what it was. It could have been one of the neighbors' chickens or something, Idk. It stunk SO BAD!!! >.< Then he went and rolled in it, and so we sprayed him with the hose. Dogs can do the most unbeleivably disgusting things. XP Oh, yes, and I almost forgot; I found some TOTALLY EPIC music!!! (in case I haven't already said that XP) It's not exactly a soundtrack, but just inspired by The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck. Dreamtime is so awesome with the didgeridoo and everything! Cold Heart of the Klondike and The Last Sled made me nearly cry. Well, yeah, I cry every time I read Hearts of the Yukon, that ending is just so..... Idk. SAD. But at the same time, if you think about it, if he had opened that letter, Donald would never exist!!! That's kinda bizarre to think about. I'm actually thinking about writing a fanfic where Donald travels back in time and helps Uncle Scrooge save his sled, not realizing who it is, and when he returns to the present, he finds out that because he did that, he never existed and he's fading away. So yeah. If you're interested in hearing the music, click on the smiley face.:) XD 24th Well I don't have much time to write this tonight, because I've already been on the computer too much today. :P But, I got a lot done! I started Defenders of Redwall, actually I have had it started for a while, I just finally decided I couldn't wait any longer to publish it. ;D So, go check it out if you have time! :) 25th Wow, art requests are pouring in almost faster than I can take them (but not quite XD) on HTTYD wiki!!! I made a blog post saying that I would draw dragons, thinking that I would get a couple of people maybe, but I've been busy drawing ever since I made that post! :D Almost every night, I'm sitting on the couch with the laptop, listening to music and working on a request! O.o The laptop is kinda frustrating, though, cause the internet on it is so stinkin' slow, but I have to use it at night because my mom uses the desktop. :P But of course, I'm never really too busy to take another request, so if you have anything, let me know! ;) Oh, yeah, I found that Scrooge music on Youtube, seperate tracks, (unlike the other one) and it has a really cool video!!! It's the comics, but it's showing it kinda like a movie. It's soo awesome!!!!! XD For some weird reason, I suddenly want to draw Dagru without his helmet on. Should he have cute floppy hair or sticking straight up hair? Hmm... 26th Yaassss!!!!! I'm going to write the script for a Kung Fu Panda episode!!! Of course, it is just a fan series. But it's still awesome!!! It's actually a crossover with KFP and Doctor Who. I know, that sounds weird, but it's awesome for one thing because it's completely approppriate! No cussing or too much violence or anything, nice and clean. It's gonna be great working on this! :) I don't know anything about Doctor Who, but I'll be doing an episode that focuses on the Furious Five, so the creator of the show will handle that bit. Anyways, that's the exiting news of the day. Also, last night I found a whole playlist of RW songs on Youtube! And stayed up past lights out time listening to it! XD 27th Man I'm so tired cause so much happened today so I have a lot to write about but I'm too tired... that needs commazzzzzzzzz... But I got a gray tabby that I named Tsarmina. And my brother got a ginger cat that he named Timballisto. And for once I was actually able to eat just enough and not too much. I almost always eat too much. :P I can't think of anything else really, I'm so pooped. Snork murk skiffer porkchops in a muddle.... go lettuce leaves your lizardzzzzzzzz.... 28th I'm still really tired today. During restime, I could have almost fallen asleep if we didn't have RW music playing. I never actually fall asleep during the day, unless I'm sick. But I wasn't too tired to "Haharr" in Tilly the Wild. XD That's one of our favorites. I just finished off a drawing book! ;P Hopefully these last two will last me until my birthday. 29th Today was really nice and sunny. We went down to the pond. Actually, though, I have to admit I spent a rather large part of the morning playing Mickey Mouse games. XD I found a really good House of Mouse one where you have to help Goofy wait on customers, Pluto keep Pete away, Mickey help keep people happy, Daisy greet people, and Donald clean up any mess Pete might make, all at the same time. It's really busy, but once you get into the swing of things it's not that hard really. There's also one where you play as Max and have to park the cars. I cracked up every time I smashed a car into a wall or curb cause the crunch is so funny for some reason. But then I got Timon's car hopelessly stuck on the corner of the sidewalk and could'' not get it off. XP And there was a pirate one that I couldn't get past the last level and the music was driving me nuts!!! So yeah. 30th I don't think I have much time to do this tonight. It was really sunny and warm and beautiful today, but I was really depressed for like no reason. I just do that sometimes. I didn't want to eat, or go outside, play with the dog or chicks, and definetly not do math. But eventually I was happy once I forced myself to go down to the creek. ;P last night, I found a couple pages from Don Rosa stories that I haven't read yet. This one , I was like O.O !!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE DID IT TO HIM AGAIN!!!!! XP And when I saw this one , I thought "who is that..." and then I saw, and went "MATILDA?!?!" :O :O :O I NEED MORE DON ROSA!!!!!! So yeah. Gotta go now. :P 31st Today was beautiful again! ^^ We went down to the creek, messed around, and other stuff. We finally got the Oregon Grape flowers mom was wanting. They're really pretty! Have you ever been on a swing for a solid half hour? It's hard to walk straight afterwards. XD I drew an entire page of Huey, Dewey, and Louies. Now I'm working on a page of Uncle Scrooge. I'm gonna have to practice a lot if I want to draw comics. ;) April 1st Great Hambones! It was so warm today that when we went down to the creek, I put on my swimming shorts! And I'm glad I did, but I really should have put on my swimming shirt too. Afterwards I couldn't find a dry shirt, so I'm still wearing my damp dark green one right now. XP We worked on a new swimming hole, farther up the creek than our usual one. It's about waist deep in some parts so far. We also found some nice sticky clay-mud in there. We tried to teach Kenny to swim, but he wouldn't get in the water. XP Our regular swimming hole is about up to my armpits, and it gets deeper every summer, as we dive down and bring up rocks. Of course, it's not exactly ''swimming time yet, but with a hyper-active puppy around, you're gonna ''get pretty wet. ;P Oh, and this morning, I woke up, and Spikes/Tuff was watching me and giggling, and I was like "What..." and then the creepy head (like from a dummy in a store or something) that we like to mess with came down and clonked me on the head. And he yelled "LOKIED!!!" I guess I was supposed to wake up, see it, and be startled. But I just grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the floor. XD XD Berk's Grapevine did something really funny today, replacing every word 'dragon' with 'spud'. :D Inside joke. You'll only get it if you're a Dragon fan, sorry. ;D And on KFP wiki... well, that took me a minute. 2nd I'm all tired out now. Dad helped us work on building our Dragon's Edge. We already had the four walls, and today we got on the roof. The board we used for the roof was stinkin' heavy!!! My arm is hurting from hammering and sawing. Maybe sometime I could show you guys some pics of it. :) My older brother got sick, and I'm really really hoping I don't get it!!! :P I've been washing my hands, using the other bathroom, and praying. Ack. :P 3rd Well, |I'm not sick yet. Whew. XP The Edge is pretty muchly finished now. ^^ It's so severly cool!!! This new keyboard will take some getting used to. Tuff spilled milk on our other one, so we got a new one on the way to church today. 4th Today was rainy... the Edge did not stay very dry. -_- Didn't really do much, though I did get two dragon art requests done at restime. O.o TWO!!! And I helped with the kombucha. That scoby is so awesomely disgusting. :D But it was a good batch. Nice and fizzy, like root beer. I held my tongue in it as long as I could. XD 5th We started painting the walls on the inside of the Edge. I did some cool designs and Windshear, and Tuff painted a Stormcutter. Coolness. B) This morning mom took the new keyboard back to the store because the letters were not visible enough. But now we got a new one, with HUGE LETTERS. For like old people. So the whole morning, I DID NOT HAVE A KEYBOARD!!!!! XP It was hard, but I managed to survive. 6th Didn't do much today that is really worth talking about. Meh. :P 7th Woah, it got like 80 degrees today!!! :o Guess we're having another early summer... very early, that is. XD I dunked my whole head in the creek, and got the rest of me pretty wet too. Me and Spikes had a picnic lunch thingy down by the pond. Without Kenny, of course. If Kenny was there, he would totally try to eat all our food and slobber all over everything. XP But afterwards, we went and played with him. We also got 9 salamanders in a bucket. I almost caught a couple of frogs, but the little stinkys like to slip outa my paws at the last possible second and make me grab a bunch of slimy algae instead. :P 8th Hot again. B) At restime I got about .. mmm, two pages written of Defenders. I'm having a really hard time with this stupid writer's block. I've written several versions of chapter one now, but I still can't get it right! I just don't know how to start it out!!! Argh!!! >:( 9th This morning was misty and a bit cold, but by the afternoon it was warmer again. My chicken pooped on my head. At least I was wearing my hat. XP Don't ask why I had a chicken on my head. XD jk. You can ask, if you really want to know more details... I can't think of what else I did today, and anyway i need to go. :P 10th I can't really think of what I did this morning for some reason. XP At church today, I was playing on my friend's Ipod for so long my hand fell asleep! XD Okay, so I got tired of doing the Dragon quote of the day for some reason, so from now on, it's a surprise! Click on the date and you may get a picture, video, music, article, or any random thing! ;D About today's: I really have no idea what that is, or what is going on. It's just a part of a page I found on Google Images. XD 11th This evening we watched the Legends of Awesomeness episode ''The Spirit Orbs of Master Ding. That one was kinda scary. I hate it when anything like that happens to Po or the Furious Five. :( I really hated when they became Jombies in the third movie. DX Today wasn't really very interesting, though we did get really wild with the dog. We were all rolling around on the ground and stuff. XD Category:Blog posts